Dear Diary, PMD Oneshot
by Voidbringer8
Summary: More garbage that I wrote, I apologize. Hero x Partner trash.


_Author's Note:_

_So sorry! This isn't the Perfection sequel you all have been waiting for. I know Perfection got me a lot of attention, and to deviate to another game entirely will likely make some people very upset after I promised to continue one story, but I just haven't felt any inspiration for writing Kris x Ralsei. So instead I came to my personal favorite ship, Hero x Partner! And that's the story I'll be writing next, my own little PMD fanfic after so many years of worrying if people would think it's good or not. It'll probably be a stretch, and it probably will be terrible coming off of Perfection, but... I'll try. I've spent too many years living in fear, and now's the time I'm finally going to come out of my cave. That should be worth something, right...?_

_Anyways, this is a sidestory off the main story. Think of it as almost an introduction to the partner character, because that's kind of what I intend for it to be. _

_I'm sorry that I took so long to get something new out, and I'm sorry that it's not even what you guys wanted, but... for those of you that'll stick with me on this journey, here's some garbage!_

* * *

Dear Diary,

I think something is very wrong with me. I just… always seem to get this weird feeling. I don't know how else to describe it other than love.

But this may very well be a love I cannot have. There are so many problems with this that it's honestly quite ridiculous! First off, I don't even know if he's into that! He might look at me and be disgusted! What then? What would I do in that situation; run away in fear? That certainly would fit my character… Secondly, I don't know if he's into me! Just because he'd be like that doesn't mean he'd have to be into me in particular! There's so many others he could pick from; so many better for him than I could be… Thirdly, he's not actually a Pokémon at all! He's a Human in secret! He looks like a Charmander now, due to… something that we aren't quite sure about just yet. But he's a Human, he swears it, and I trust him too much not to believe it. It definitely explains a number of mannerisms, if nothing else. But isn't that weird? I know in folklore Humans and Pokémon can forge strong bonds; they can become inseparable partners to one another, and that's fine. But love-is that allowed? And finally, he's the team leader! So many issues could arise in our work if we got together, but there'd be a few benefits if it worked well. But would he want to risk it? We could just be close friends, that'd probably be fine…

But seriously, what will he think when I ask? It's a disaster waiting to happen, I think. I just… have to hide this. He can't know. I suppose I'm risking a great deal in writing this, but I think he's honorable enough not to look around anything I'm not comfortable with telling him; he's been that way before, at least.

...I really hope he feels the same. Almost every night now, he'll get to bed before I do and I'd be stuck waiting for sleep to come as I'd write the days events down in my diary. But finally I'd let out a great yawn, finally I'd be tired enough to get to sleep, and I'd stumble over to him and snuggle up close to him. He's a fire-type, I can't help but enjoy his warmth! But anyways, the first night that happened, he woke up in a panic, which got me up. He seemed so confused about it, and I honestly felt bad, but then it accidentally happened a few nights later and he almost welcomed it. I wonder… if sometime between then he came to see me in a different way.

Frankly I think he already knows how I feel. I don't exactly do a good job of hiding it, all the teasing from fellow members and friends has told me that much. But also, I think he's too smart not to know that something's up. Maybe he really does feel the same. It's either that or he's just letting me have my fun.

...Damn it all! Why does he have to be so perfect?! He's smart, and funny, and kind, and he's strong, and fast, and driven! But most importantly, he's there! For me, of all the Pokémon out there! He's the first to make me actually feel like I mattered… He's a great listener and shows so much concern for me, even doing his best to stay awake with me to make sure I'm okay, and even though it doesn't work too often I still appreciate the attempt… Even looking at him now, his soft breathes and his tail jumping up every now and again, he's so perfect! Why, Arceus, why have you done this to me? Or perhaps I have to blame Mew, that tricky one probably is pulling strings again somehow, laughing wildly at what it's doing! Whoever has done this, just let me be happy, why don't you? Use your powers to ensure that this works out in the end, that's all I ask!

Why did I let myself get so attached… This would've never happened if I had just ignored the low cries I heard that day…

But… if I never met him, would I have ever joined the division? I needed a friend I could count on in order to join the division, beginning teams always must have two members and you can only go solo once you show the proper amount of skill. Everyone else either wasn't interested or didn't like me that much… I didn't have anyone else.

Even so, I think it was fated for us to become a team. We really do bring out the best in each other. Or rather, since he's perfect, he brings out the best in me. I'm not as timid when he's by my side, and I tend to slow down a bit to enjoy walking next to him. And slowing down has shown me a whole world of things! I think I've become so much more observant. And then there's the time when I learned Fire Punch, he was so excited to see me using a fire-type move!

And it's little growths like that, small steps in the right direction that make him so happy and proud of me! I always try so hard for him to see that wonderful smile of his, to see his tail-flame grow in joy!

I can't imagine how I must look whenever I'm happy with him. I'm sure I look so much more goofy than he does, and it's probably not cute like he is. I probably need to get to sleep, I'm talking bad about myself now… and the only cure for that is a nice cuddle session.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a great day for us… hopefully soon I can admit to him how I feel. Or maybe he'll admit to me! I think I'd faint from the sheer bliss in that scenario. But I really ought to get to sleep, I can't work well without proper rest, and then he'd be disappointed in me!

-Aura, Team Legends


End file.
